Slytherin: The Story of Hogwarts
by WolfKnight947
Summary: Four young adults set out on an adventure to build a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While building and after building adventure, romance, and action will all be host to this fiction. Note: The characters, places, events and plot elements belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Pictures.
1. Chapter 1

Slytherin: The Story of Hogwarts' Beginning

Four young adults, looking as though they were not a day older than twenty, walked along a dark and stormy path. They were leaving there homes, in search of new adventures. The team consisted of Godric Gryffindor, a young man with adventure in both his heart and his phoenix feather wand. He had his intricate, designed wand hanging on his left side, because his wand hand was his right hand, and he had a long, gleaming, silver sword tucked tightly into the ruby encrusted scabbard on his back. He was dressed in a white dress shirt, with a brown vest and red dress robes with gold trim. The man walking beside him, was a dark haired boy with sharp red eyes, and was dressed nearly the same as Godric, except he had green and silver robes, a black vest, and a locket, with the letter "_S_" written in the center with a beautiful sculpted emerald. He was Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor's best friend. There were two girls beside them, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Rowena was a thin, gangly girl with jet black hair, who wore a sapphire encrusted diadem fitted tightly onto her small forehead. She wore a blue dress with bronze colored cuffs. Helga was a heavier girl, wearing a backpack with a gold goblet sticking out from it. She wore a yellow and white sun dress and a leaf strewn crown atop her billowing blonde hair.

They were four wizards with a dream. They wanted to set out and create a school for wizards and witches to learn magic. They were heading to Scotland, as there were large, smooth planes, and mountain hills to protect from Muggles. They planned on building a castle with four main areas, where each person could train students sorted into that area in their own way. At the end of the year, four champions would be selected to fulfill dangerous tasks all for the House Cup, a trophy that would be given to the head of each house. Helga Hufflepuff carried this cup in the backpack.

At last they finally reached the area in which they were to build the castle, the name, they decided, being Hogwarts.

They immediately got to work. With all four of their wands, they harvested stone and brick to fashion a many room castle with winding staircases, many of the same classrooms, and four large rooms. They decorated and used the four large rooms as temporary homes.

Helga Hufflepuff used her pure hearted Unicorn Hair wand to sculpt sand into four large buildings, and baked them into glass green rooms for Herbology. She used five rooms surrounding her common room for the other subjects, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Curses and Counter Curses, Potions, and Transfiguration.

Rowena Ravenclaw used the interior of the castle around her tower common room as multiple of each class, three classes of each subject to teach to those who wished to be helped. She focused on Charms, History, and Transfiguration to teach to her children, as she wished for them to know more of the essentials, rather than more of the fun things.

Salazar and Godric created the rest of the castle, the towers, the other common rooms, the other class rooms, and the main Great Hall, followed by their own houses. Salazar made a deep dungeon for his house classes and common room, whereas Godric made a common room in a thick tower and have the classes in his house surrounding the tower.

Four long years later of enchanting, building, and many changes did the four young men and women finished their perfect castle. As the sun was setting on the final day, the all took a step back and admired their work.

"Our… Our castle is… Beautiful!" Helga Hufflepuff croaked through tears as they admired the amazing castle that they had created in just four short years.

"Alright, we must choose who should be the headmaster or headmistress of this school that we have built."

"I propose that we shall vote," said the grinning Salazar Slytherin. He obviously knew that he would be chosen, because he was the most liked. And, well, he had good reason for thinking that. He was best friends with Godric, and he was deeply in love with Rowena. No matter how many ways this could be approached, he knew that he would be chosen.

"That is a wonderful idea, Salazar, but I have a better idea," Godric replied proudly. "We shall have a competition. We will rule the school as equals, and at the end of the year, whichever house wins the house cup after the tournament, the Head of that house shall be chosen as the headmaster or mistress."

"I'm okay with that," Helga Hufflepuff said as she wiped her eyes.

"I second that," Rowena replied.

It seemed as though the only one who did NOT approve was Salazar.

"Okay, Godric. We shall see. School will start on September the Second. We shall choose wizards and witches to join, and we shall have this competition of yours, Goody Godric," Salazar falsely agreed.

"Okay. Now since everything is in order, we should all get some sleep. We still have letters to send out."

All of the young adults left, leaving only Salazar remaining in the dark.

"Enjoy being the favorite while you can, goody Godric. There will be a war starting, and it will NOT end with you on a throne, Gryffindor.

Salazar left the empty, dark plane for his empty, dark dungeon home, with only one thought on his mind.

_This means War. _


	2. Chapter 2

"How are we going to discover the magical ability in just ordinary looking children?" Rowena wondered out loud in a meeting with all of the house leaders. "School starts on September the Fourth, and we STILL haven't sent out any letters."

"We will do it this way," said Salazar, sharp red eyes focused on Godric. He always had the brightest ideas. "Please, let me show you."

Salazar led the rest of the group down into the dungeons, so that they could see what he has been working on.

"Look, I have enchanted an ordinary map of the world to track young magical people that have not gone to a school of sorcery yet." The map he was talking about unfurled itself and opened up with a flick of his sharp Yew wand. It had close ups of every house in the world, showing red dots for adults, and blue dots for those children with magical ability.

"Salazar, I think that this is the best idea that you have thought of in the four, going on five years of building. We will use this map for tracking young Wizards and Witches," Godric said in his annoying little tone of authority. "However, I have an idea. I propose that we enchant the map to automatically send letters to those with magical ability."

This time all of the house heads agreed, even Salazar allowed Godric to mess around with his map.

"While I am working on this, you all should start writing letters. All you need is one special enchantment that will copy one letter. Rowena, you work on that," Godric requested.

"I will get right on that, Godric."

"Helga, I need you to assist Rowena by writing the letters while she makes copies of each type. We need a list of items you need, a welcome letter, and a letter of expulsion for each of the seven years that students are under instruction at Hogwarts. We need at least five hundred of each type, deal?"

"I will, Godric," she said as she curtsied and hurried after Rowena."

"And you, Salazar, I need you to help me understand your map better."

"I would do anything for you, Godric Gryffindor."

"Good. Now, how do you fit all of those houses in explicit detail on one map?"

Salazar went on to explain to his friend how to see all of the houses, how they work, and who's in them by swiping his wand left and right to move to the next house.

"Good, good. Now, what spell do you suggest we use to send all of the letters out?"

"If it were me, Godric, I would use a charm to summon owls, and give them direct magical routes to these houses. Then we could take each of the names of the five hundred students we expect will be at Hogwarts, and use a spell to burn their names from the map to the letters." Salazar was a brilliant wizard for his age.

"That is a great idea, Salazar! But from where will we get all of these owls? And how will we get them to non-magical towns without the Muggles knowing?"

"Excuse me, did you just say something about Muggles?!" Salazar replied stuttering surprisingly. "We won't be inviting, Mudbloods to learn magic along with us wizards, will we?"

"Why yes, if somebody has magical abilities, Pureblood or not, we must invite them into our ranks."

This would be a problem. Salazar hated those filthy Muggles and Mudbloods, and they would be invited into the ranks of wizards? Impossible! Salazar was determined to win the house cup tournament, because if HE was headmaster, he would NOT allow filthy Mudbloods into his school. He would rather _mate_ with a Muggle over teaching Mudblood scum. This _had_ to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Salazar was enraged. He was not allowed to be headmaster even though he obviously would be the best choice, AND they were going to allow dirty, filthy Muggle-Born scum into their perfect school. He had to do something about this. Surely his lover Rowena Ravenclaw would agree. All of them were Purebloods.

"Come Salazar. We must summon the girls for the owl summoning. The letters are completely finished," Godric requested.

So, the two men set off towards the Great Hall to find two girls, one dressed in canary yellow, and the other dawning a sapphire blue dress that sparkled as though ground diamonds were woven within the fabric.

"Greetings, my lady," Godric said as he bent down and kissed the two girl's hands. "The letters are finished, and we are prepared to send out the letters. We have decided on summoning owls to carry the letters above the clouds so that no Muggles see them."

Salazar's sneer lightened on the mention of Muggles, but it was still there none the less.

The four young adults walked through the back gates into the familiar meadow that Hufflepuff used to house the green rooms for Herbology classes.

"Are we all prepared to combine the use of our wands?" Godric asked as a rhetorical question to the others.

They all agreed.

Each one of them took out there wands, and with a swift flick and an incantation being muttered, Godric shot a canary yellow stream of sparks to the sky, each house head then shooting there sparks into the sky, making a rainbow stream that touched the heavens.

After the sparks died down, there was complete silence. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, hundreds of owls came darting down from the clouds, hooting and calling out to their fellow birds.

"What incantation did you use?!" Salazar screamed over the owls hoots.

"Just a simple owl summoning spell!" Godric replied just as loudly.

Over the next hour each of the house heads tied letters to the three hundred and ninety four owls and enchanted the letters to attract the owls to beacons that they set up on the map, these beacons being the house of each magical child.

Once all of the letters have been sent out and the beautiful blue sky turned to a stunning navy blue mural, the four adults finally retired into their common rooms. This time, it was Salazar who visited his lover, not the other way around.

"Hello, my love," Salazar spoke gently as he slipped his shirt off and slid into bed. "If you were any prettier, I would be petrified whenever I looked at you."

"Oh Salazar, you know exactly how to speak to a lady," she replied seductively. (Note: If you hate romance, just skip to the final few paragraphs of the chapter. You'll thank me later)

"Oh yes, Rowena. You are the perfect girl for me…" Salazar spoke gently, as though he was her big strong guardian angel.

Salazar turned his head towards Rowena and kissed her upon the lips gently. Her blushing cheeks stuck out like a sore thumb from the rest of her face, it being almost a ghostly pale.

They sank down deeper into the bed, and nearly under the covers, still wrapped in their lovers embrace.

"I love you." That was the last thing that was spoken before the lights were turned off and the two love birds sank into the bed, beginning to do who knows what. (Romance is over, you can open your eyes now)

The light was returned to the room, and the lovers sat back up, preparing for a good night's sleep.

"Rowena, I must ask you a question," Salazar spoke quietly.

"What is it, my dear?" Rowena replied with a curious concern on her face.

"Godric wishes to allow Mudbloods into our school. Filthy, filthy Mudbloods. I was wondering what YOUR opinion was on this."

"I would be fine with decision," she replied, puzzled at her lover's disgusted face.

"But… But Mudbloods are just Muggles who can use magic. Their blood is still as dirty and rotten as Muggles. Why are you so okay with this decision!?"

"Alright, Salazar, the reason I'm so fine with this is because… Well I… Before you, I… I mated with a non-magic boy from my village…"

"You WHAT?! You can NOT be serious."

"I am not joking. I still love you… Do you love me?"

"Love? LOVE a blood traitor! HA!" he said with a sneer as he threw on his boots, trousers, and tunic. "You must be joking. I don't love you anymore. And you never loved me. We are done."

"But wait, Salazar!"

"There is no waiting. You have built me up to a grand future with this relationship, and then tell me that you're a… A blood traitor! I am actually disgusted! To think that I have mated with the same girl that mated with a Muggle… A MUGGLE!"

With a swish and a flick the light in the room dimmed and he took out a coin purse from his pocket. He threw three galleons at Rowena, and then spoke quietly…

"I've paid my prostitute."

He walked out of the room and briskly walked to his place in the forbidden forest, and sat on his usual tree stump, his sharp red eyes and sleek black hair glowing in the light of the moon.


	4. Chapter 4

The next month went by in a flash for everybody except Salazar. Godric and Helga Hufflepuff fell in disgustingly perfect love, the three school heads that actually cared set up deals with the shop keepers in Diagon Alley to sell supplies specifically tailored for Hogwarts students, and they had multiple meetings on how to sort the children into the four houses. Within a few weeks, the four young adults had opened the school just in time for the kids to arrive.

On September the Second, buggies driven by invisible horses arrived on school campus carrying all kinds of students. White, Black, British, Scottish, Pureblood, and… Mudblood. Salazar shivered at the thought.

And, he was still trying to justify his break-up with Rowena. She still looks so sad and Salazar still feels so… Empty. Just like somebody used the Bombarda Maxima charm on his heart.

A day before the start of school, Goody Godric showed Salazar an old, wrinkly, dirty wizard's hat.

"What is this for, Godric?" Salazar said when he had placed the old hat under his nose.

"This is the Sorting Hat. We have enchanted it so that whenever it is placed on a first year Hogwarts student's head, it will spring to life and tell them which house they should be in: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin.

"What the hell is a Hufflepuff? Nevermind. Now, WHY did nobody tell ME about this decision? What if I had a BETTER idea?" Salazar retaliated.

"I'm sorry, Salazar, but our Hat has already been selected out of many other items to sort people into houses. Would you rather have a multi-colored scarf that tells people there sexuality? I think not."

"Fine, Godric. The kids are on the buggies now, they will arrive tomorrow morning and we need to be ready. Prepare the castle, because we need to be ready."

"Aye, Captain." Godric had caught onto Salazar's sarcastic attitude.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. The teachers that Godric had hired and the gamekeeper of the Hogwarts grounds waited on the sidewalk for the kids while the house heads stood beside Godric, who was standing behind a golden owl pedestal. The others were dressed in royal blue dress robes, while Godric was wearing red and gold dress robes with a non-rimmed plumed wizard hat. He looked like a pitiful court jester.

A few tiringly long sets of thirty minutes later, three hundred and ninety four students dressed in their black and gray robes flooded through the door way. Slytherin could look at any student and determine whether they were Pureblood or Mudblood.

Once the Sorting Ceremony was finished and all of the first years were trudging behind the house heads to their dorms, Salazar went into his office and curled up for a good night's sleep. He had barely listened to Godric's ramblings about how the year would go and rules and all of that useless information that the teachers and the other house heads found oh so interesting.

The next morning was a bright and cheerful day with singing birds and owls flooding the skies, the sun rays made even more beautiful when the multi-colored birds flew through them.

It made Salazar sick.

Each of the house heads were made teachers in their best subjects. Godric taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, Rowena taught History of Magic, Helga taught Herbology, and Salazar taught: Potions. HE wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, but everybody thought that Goody-Godric qualified more.

Salazar's day went quite well. The little twelve year olds brewed there potions correctly, for the most part, and the seven period school day went fine. Well, that is until the seventh period, going from six o' clock to seven o' clock.

A little Gryffindor girl with black curls and a splotchy face came in to Salazar's class room and sat down all alone. Her name was Patty O'Neal. An Irish girl with a VERY Muggle oriented name.

"Greetings, class. I will be your potions professor for the remainder of the year. I will not be nice to you, as long as you are not nice to me." The children shivered at that sentence. "Turn to page three hundred and ninety four. We will be brewing a cure to boils today." He shot a look at Patty.

"Now this is a simple draught, one that most likely has been used on every single one of you." He darted his eyes towards Patty once more, before quickly adding, "All, except the Mudbloods."

He passed out all of the ingredients, told the children to use the recipe, and told them exactly which ingredient is which. When he told the class to get to work, he kept his shining red eyes focused on Patty. She seemed to be the only Mudblood in the room, but he could be incorrect.

The whole class seemed to be having trouble, and he helped most of them, but when he saw what the filthy little Mudblood was doing. She had started it correctly, crushing the snake fangs, but instead of only putting four measures of it into the cauldron, she poured the entire contents of her mortar into the cauldron. This was terrible! Then, she dropped her books just as she began to heat her cauldron. It was a smoking red thick cauldron of sticking dust, and when she waved her wand and let it brew, it began hissing.

"NOOOO!" Salazar whipped out his worn down Yew wand and cast a quick spell which shot the cauldron out of the window just as it exploded against the window and the cauldron shattered into two pieces.

Salazar slammed his hands down on the table in front of Patty's face.

"This is an OUTRAGE! Do you have no regard for the safety of your peers?!"

Patty shook her head yes frightened.

"Little girl, can your mommy use magic?" he put emphasis on the last word. Patty shook her head no.

"Little girl, can your papa use magic?!"

She shook her head no again.

"HA! Should have known. Only a filthy, little dirty rotten MUDBLOOD could completely destroy a potion that terribly. Get out of my classroom! Once I have become headmaster of Hogwarts NO Mudbloods will be allowed in this school! Neither will Half Bloods!" Salazar had destroyed the little girl's hopes and dreams.

And, meanwhile, ended up magically tied to a chair in Godric's office, at a meeting with all of the house heads.

"What was that for?" Godric asked Salazar accusingly.

"It was true."

"Why would you do that to a little girl?" this time it was Helga that butted in. She was practically hanging on Godric.

"Helga, Rowena, you leave. Helga, I'll meet you in your office later, and then we can do what we had planned… Okay?"

Salazar groaned at Helga's playful giggle as she walked off, her disgusting morbidly heavy body bouncing up and down.

"What do you see in that woman?"

"She's beautiful, and she's not fat at all that's just your blinded red vision making up… Enough! We are here to talk about you, not my Honey Helga."

"Honey Helga? You got that idea from my own Goody Godric, did you not?"

"Salazar, why would you do such a thing to that little girl?"

"She was a filthy Mud…"

"ENOUGH!" Godric roared from his enormous reddening maw. "I will NOT stand for you being prejudice against the Muggle Born children! They are still wizards! Salazar, you are NOT the man I originally met. We're done."

"Fine Goody Godric. Now it will be less heart-breaking when I crush you in the House Cup Tournament."

And so, a friendless, prejudice, red eyed black haired fool with rope burns around his wrists left for his office, having but one thought on his dwindling mind.

_I have to stop this, even if I do it by myself…_


	5. HIATUS

**Note, this story is on a temporary Hiatus. Do not expect very many more chapters on this story, but I still might try and get other story chapters up. If you receive this note and there is another chapter afterwards, then that most likely means that I have started the story back up and that it is probably finished. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting, and you are all amazing. Hope to see you soon!**


End file.
